Missing Panties
by HURRICANE'Hannah
Summary: Rule # 1 - Don't leave your bras and underwear lying around the floor of your room. Set within my Full Ark: Rules universe and contains original characters.


**Characters: **Riley _(original character)_; Hailey _(original character)_, Jenifer _(original character)_, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.

**Setting:** This one-shot is set during my alternate universe (created in my fanfiction _"Full Ark: Rules"_) of **Trickster91's **fanfiction _"Full Ark"_ (which is set in an alternate universe of the G1 television series with IDW comic influences).

**Warnings:** This one-shot contains original characters as well as mentions of female undergarments and menstruation. If any of the above in this section bothers you, I highly suggest you not continue.

**Disclaimer:** Transformers and all related characters from the G1 television series and IDW comics are the property of Hasbro. The original idea and universe set up within _"Full Ark"_ are credited to **Trickster91** and her original characters, Jenifer and Noshe, are also the property of **Trickster91**. Both the _"Full Ark"_ universe and original characters, Jenifer and Noshe, are used with the personal permission of **Trickster91**. The original characters of Riley Rae O'Neil and Hailey Rose Patel have been created by me for the sole purpose of fanfiction entertainment. For rules regarding the use of these two characters, please refer to my fanfiction profile.

**A quick note:** Noshe is pronounced Nosh (the _e_ is silent).

**Author's notes** - this one-shot is the elaborated events that led to the creation of one of Riley's rules in Chapter 1 of _"Full Ark: Rules"_.

* * *

**Don't leave your bras and underwear lying around the floor of your room.**

Riley O'Neil sat comfortably cross-legged on the arm of an Autobot-size couch, her _How to Smile on Your Menstruation_ book Jazz had "accidently" produced with her monthly supplies opened on her lap. Her blonde and red hair framed the pages as she rested one side of her hand into a fist, her elbow resting on her knee.

The rec room of the Ark was unnaturally quiet as only a handful of Autobots were scattered around its large space. Most notably were her whispering guardians Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sitting at a table to her right and the sweet gunner Bluestreak, who sat on a chair a few feet in front of the couch, a data pad resting on his knee strut.

So when she suddenly heard the advancing "_dribble, drop_" of liquid splashing the metal flooring, it sounded like a bang of thunder.

She didn't look over as approaching footsteps shuffled their way into the room and over the base of the couch. She didn't need to look down, the constant twin "_dibble, drop_" told her everything.

"What did Noshe get this time?" She turned the page and smirked at the full-page, PG-13 diagram of a female body.

"My favourite bra," Riley imagined Jen's bra on the diagram's chest before tuning the page to boxed text.

"My nerds underwear." The disappointment in Hailey's voice didn't go unnoticed by Riley as she visualized the back garment with pink writing, "I Love Nerds", which Riley began to think was code for, _my special Wheeljack panties I would wear if I ever confessed that I liked him and went that far for him to see them._

"At least you always find them."

"Nothing of yours _still_ hasn't turned up?"

Riley mentally shrugged Jen's surprise off and shook her head. "I always put them away and he still manages to get them."

"I still find that strange." It sounded like Hailey was commenting more to herself than to her or Jen. "The only stuff of ours he takes is the ones we leave scattered around the room or in laundry baskets, but never anything from our drawers."

Riley was about to make a sarcastic comment but Bluestreak's light voice stopped her dead.

"Noshe doesn't have thumbs."

Riley's head snapped up for the first time in hours; ignoring the crink prickling her neck, she closed her book to show Bluestreak had her full attention.

With all eyes on him, the gunner became nervous as he explained, "Noshe is a turbo fox, a Cybertronion animal. No opposable thumbs, like animals of Earth. I suppose he could use his teeth to open your drawers' but that would..."

At that point Riley tuned Bluestreak's rambling out. She could hear suppressed snickering and looked over to see her guardian's frames shaking in unsuccessfully controlled laughter. That is when everything began to click.

She looked back to the still rambling Bluestreak. _"...a turbo fox."_

She looked down at the garments dripped in expelled energon. _"...doesn't have thumbs."_

She then looked back to her guardians who were no longer controlling their amusement. _Isn't the one going into your drawers._

A momentary image of yellow and red digits pulling the black handle of her purple underwear drawer flashed through her mind. Her fingers curled around her hardcover.

She knew her guardians could see in her eyes the moment _it_ clicked, for they quickly got up from the table, each blowing her a kiss, before running from the room like the _Medic of Doom_ was after them.

Riley flung her book at the red and yellow skid plates, barely missing as it _thunked _into the wall.

"**Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! You perverts!"**


End file.
